Love Story
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mai thought its going to be a simple party of friends not to bring her and Joey back to the other. She’s not to please about it though her heart is looking forward to see the man Joey became. Rest of Summary inside of the fic. J/M


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I've been in a mood to do a valentine Jou/Mai fic since only fair since doing other pairings. Hope everyone will enjoy this story. I know this is a post doom fic and been dome loads of times but it seems cute though. This is base on the song "Love Story" Sing by Taylor Swift. Words of the song are use for breaks between paragraphs even though this isn't a song fic.**

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh at all though just the plot is all. **

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: Mai thought its going to be a simple party of friends not to bring her and Joey back to the other. She's not to please about it though her heart is looking forward to see the man Joey became. Joey isn't sure if this is a joke from his friends since they know his feelings for the other duelist.

* * *

Love Story

The blonde woman tugs at her white gloves that complements with her purple dress. She sighs softly rather nervous at the sudden thought of going down the stairs to be at a party Pegasus is throwing for all the duelist of the many tournaments. There's a rumor of three familiar duelists with their guests, Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. She doesn't mind seeing the others but the blond is someone she's still not ready to see.

She begins to realize her own feelings for Joey on her trip around the world as she duels. They were too young when they first meet of what ever feelings may have been there. She suspect for some time he had feelings for her more then a friend. Now she's isn't to sure if he stills feel the same. She shook her head of such nonsense telling her self it's a waste of time and energy to deal with.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

She closes her eyes remembering the first time she really meet the blond. It wasn't on the boat to Duelist Kingdom but when he was in a different life style similar to her own. A time she went under a different name to keep her safe. The times she spent with him safe in his arms. The feeling of being love for short minutes as the life of riches suffocates those most of the time till they got separated and something happen with his family. The first sight of him and their fateful encounter haunts her dreams as it does with meeting again.

**And the flashback startsI'm standing thereon a balcony in summer air**

_*Flashback*_

_-Mai's Pov-_

_I watch from my balcony as many people arrive for the party. I may be ten going on eleven but I find this boring. I rather play with the cards instead of waiting to be escorted down. 'Why did mother and father have to do this?' I question what seems like the thousandth time that day. I notice walking through the crowd a blonde boy around my age looking bored as I felt. I had a strange feeling to go to him and meet him._

_I left my spot on the balcony not once seeing a knowing smile on my mother's face while my father look disgruntle. I gaze around till the boy appears in front of me bowing in respect. The annoyed look flash in his light brown eyes then cools. I curtsey back trying not to giggle or do something girlish._

**See the lightsSee the party, the ball gowns**

_Every woman is wearing some type of ball gowns. Mine I see is the truest color of Amethyst matching my eyes with white gloves even though it's a ball gown I love it. The boy gives a small yet true smile and his light brown eyes lighten more to a honey color or a soft gold. He speaks politely with feeling that I never get with other kids my age, "Hello."_

**I see you make your way through the crowdand say hello, little did I know**

_I didn't know at that moment you were to become my rescuer and Romeo all in one package. You lead me down to the dance floor asking me if I want to dance. As we dance I felt safe being close to you. You tell me your name is Katsuya Jounouchi and I reply mine is Mai Kujaku. You kiss my hand in a gentleman manner just as my father comes towards us._

_Stay away from her, Romeo." He snaps._

_I cry out to you as I get drag away. "Please don't go!"_

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

_As the party ends I rush out to hug you one last time for the night. Not even realizing I wouldn't be seeing you for some time again. You had to be drag away by you younger sister, Shizuka. I whisper these words that I kept in my heart for a long time. "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just say yes."_

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

_*end of Flashback*_

Mai shakes her head wondering where that memory came from. She done some research on the blond during her travels to learn his father loses all the money to drinking and creditors took it. It had gotten worse when he was divorce by his wife loosing his own daughter as a bargaining chip unless someone pays a good price to take his son. A part of her couldn't believe the boy she develops a crush on is the same person only with a different name but same eyes.

She lets out a soft sigh as she walks in the room to see almost all the guest inside already. The nervous feeling bubbles up in her stomach. She could see the familiar stature of Yugi Mouto standing with his former Spirit of the puzzle while both of them laughing with the rest of the group missing the blond she hopes not to see at all. She's not sure if to go near them when a voice calls out to her.

"Mai, there you are!"

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

Mai glances to see Yugi is waving to her. She could see they want to come over. She debate for a few minutes fighting another memory as the sight of the garden. She goes over to them smiling at them and welcomes the fact they didn't bother pushing her away. As they talk and telling stories to bring her up to date, she barely pays attention as her memories swept her away.

_*flashback*_

_-Mai's Pov-_

_I crept out of my room in the dead of the night to meet you again. My heart pumps in my chest faster then I'm use to. Can it mean I'm in love? That's impossible since I'm going to be eleven soon. I wonder if you'll be at the gardens as you promise to me. We have to keep our meetings a secret for our families. To me it feels like we're Romeo and Juliet whose families just don't understand. I know my dad doesn't want you anywhere near me at all. Why though is I'm curious of. I'm just looking for a friend right now nothing more as of yet. I don't like boys like that yet but with you it's something different. _

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

_We had to keep quiet since we may be dead if they knew. We close our eyes to escape the rich life even if it's for a little while. That night in your hands was a couple of roses and that cute shy smile. I didn't know what to think other then you not leaving me. I just smile thinking that you are definitely like Romeo and I'm a scarlet letter. You are everything to me even if it was a short amount of time._

_You sigh while whispering softly, "Mai, I'm going to be living Hiro for a while and be moving somewhere else."_

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

_I found myself begging, "Katsuya you can't leave not after I finally got to know someone my own age." _

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

_I knew there is so much more I could say. I want him to take me somewhere where we can be alone and I'll be waiting till there's nothing to do but run. He could be the prince and I'm the princess. It seems a lot like a love story and I just want him to say yes. _

_***End of Flashback* **_

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to fee****l**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yesOh oh**

Mai let a smile show as she return back to their conversation just in time for them to tell her about Joey. Her eyes widen when they told her they really haven't seen the blond ever since the end of their Junior year of High School around the same time for the memory world. He left to be on his own but also Senior year is the exchange student year and he sign up with out anyone knowing.

They kept in contact with the blond and glad to see him at the graduation ceremony older and mature. She just nods tired of waiting and wondering if he's ever coming around. 'what if he found someone already and forgotten me? I shouldn't bother with my feelings with you, Joey.' The blonde muse as Pegasus stands up gazing around the room.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

"Welcome to the Reunion of Duelist of the many tournaments. I see old and new faces with in the crowd and wish you a thank you for coming." He announces happily.

Everyone in the room cheers except for Mai. She just sighs not even expecting him to show up at all. She felt alone and wonder if this is in her head for her feelings. Near the door stood a man watching everyone and his surprise to see the one person he wish to see with his friends. Joey moves closer to the group not even noticing the sly smiles pass through his friends. All he could see is the blonde goddess in front of him.

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? **

**I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

He taps her shoulder smiling nervously as she spins around. Her mouth drops open in shock and surprise at the sight of him. The weight of the engagement ring in his pocket nags at him as a small voice in his mind. He watch with fascination as she tries to say something when he kneels on one knee pulling out the box.

**And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

He ask using the words from before in another time. "Marry me Juliet and you'll never be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talk with you dad, go pick a white dress since it's a love story. Baby just say yes."

Mai could feel the tears spark in her eyes at the words whispering, "Yes."

People watching the exchange cheers as the ring is slip on her finger. The bets place and won but didn't reach the two blondes' ears. They kiss without hearing a thing around them. Mai smiles pulling away glad to know they have a chance for happiness. It didn't matter to either of them that they met when they were younger.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

* * *

**Arashi: Finally finish it at last. ^^ Anyways trying to base this more on the music video as much as possible even though that really didn't happen. Hope every one will like and enjoy the story. I'm glad to have it done before Valentines Day. ^^ Please read and review.**


End file.
